


Cool Autumn Morning

by SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi



Series: Spooktober 2018 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flirty Chat Noir, flirty marinette, just some fluff, kind of a tumblr writing prompt but not really?, spooktober2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi
Summary: Part 2 of 31 of the Spooktober 2018 series!“See anything suspicious this morning, pretty kitty~?” Marinette didn’t entirely mind flirting with her partner outside of her superhero self; after all, he’d never find out that she was Ladybug.“Nope, just a purr-ty girl and a purr-tier sunrise,” Chat responded as he caught up and walked in time with her.





	Cool Autumn Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, and welcome to part 2 of my 31-part Spooktober series! If you visit my Tumblr page, I post all of these prompts directly there first, then here. I also post occasional prompts where I ask for requests and write short drabbles based on them! (The URL is yamamamawrites if you're at all interested!) Anyways, without further ado, please enjoy a cute MariChat moment from my series. :)

Marinette found mornings like these quite relaxing. These mornings were the ones at the brink of the season change; the leaves were just beginning to fade to reds and yellows and oranges and come flying on the autumn breezes from the trees. She inhaled deeply and watched the sun peek over the horizon in the distance.

 

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, preparing to pounce on an unsuspecting Marinette, was Chat Noir. He was taking an early morning shift to watch for akumas and happened to come across one of his closest friends besides Marinette in his costume. So, he dropped down to the road below, doing his best not to startle the girl who was most easily startled.

 

“Morning,” she sang, glancing over her shoulder at him. Her senses were heightened by her Miraculous training and furthermore she could recognize her partner’s footsteps anywhere, whether she was wearing her mask or not.

 

“Ah, morning!” Chat replied, rubbing his neck and grinning cheekily. “I was hoping I wouldn’t startle you on this fine autumn day.”

 

“You didn’t,” she whistled and had a lilt in her step. “See anything suspicious this morning, pretty kitty~?” Marinette didn’t entirely mind flirting with her partner outside of her superhero self; after all, he’d never find out that she was Ladybug.

 

“Nope, just a purr-ty girl and a purr-tier sunrise,” Chat responded as he caught up and walked in time with her. “What’re you up to this early in the morning? And on the weekend, no less?”

 

“Enjoying the weather,” she replied, hugging her sweater closer to her. “The cool air feels really nice. My parents like to keep the heat up the second the temperature drops in the slightest,” she groaned and rolled her eyes playfully. “It’s a bit stuffy in my apartment is what I’m trying to say.”

 

Chat laughed and nodded. “I guess now’s as good a time as any to take a walk, then.”

 

“Would you like to get a coffee with me?” Marinette asked suddenly, though she felt she didn’t have to be embarrassed about her sudden blurbs around Chat.

 

“Well, m’lady, I totally would,” Chat began, “but I’ve got a city to look out for.”

 

“You’re sure they can’t last a half hour without you?”

 

“...Maybe just twenty minutes.”


End file.
